The Kitsune and the Succubus
by ZangetsuItaci17
Summary: a shinobi appears at youkai academy, who's to protect to newspaper club. will he makes ting Peacful, or will he add to the chaos? Kurumu/OC. slight Mokax tsukune
1. Chapter 1

The Kitsune and the Succubus ( Chapter 1/ intro) By ZangetsuItachi17

Jack awoke on Friday, his crazy blond hair which is never, and will never be tame. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. His gleaming ocean blue eyes shined in the light. He undressed and took a relaxing shower. " Well it looks like i have to go to school" he thought. He started to get dressed in his school clothes; his Rosario gleamed brightly. a pale green dress shirt and light green pants, and instead of a green tie he wore his flashy orange tie. He walked out of his room and ran down the spiral staircase. His kitchen was the worst of all kitchens.

It was bland and austere. it had only one window; covered in a dry desert gloss. his apartment was not very big. only one bed, 1 bath and a average apartment living room. Jack kept it ship shape, but now there was a slight mess in his usually clean bedroom. he put on his old leather jacket, which has some orange swirls. he thought that he looked really good, and he got his sneakers on, and ran down his cracked cement steps and avoided the goose shit on the rusty aluminum railing. he walked down the bustling street. propaganda about the country spread as far as the eye could see, and beyond main street. Jack came upon the revolving garage just a few blocks ahead of his meek shelter. this revolving garage sparked awe and wonder in him since he arrived on this strange island, because of his mission sent from the fifth hokage.

Granny Tsunade sent him on a s- ranked mission to protect the newspaper club at Yokai academy. this newspaper club has been attacked a lot, and the headmaster of the academy is an old friend of the Third Hokage.

He was about to say hi to the old guys playing shogi in the park, but Shizune went to fetch him. he was going to see his brother Naruto, but she said it was urgent. that old hag sent him into suicide mission! She didn't tell that this academy is on a different continent, let alone another world. the people of this country and their culture freaked him out.

First of all shinobi get out of school at 13, and don't learn formally about language arts and math. only how to defeat enemies and kill with our jutsus. One of the good things of this cultures is their music, especially classic rock, like AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix, etc. Plus in this country Ninjas are bad ass Mo fo's if you get my meaning. Well he finally got his bike out; this raw piece of machinery was orange coated and had a radio built in. Jack had built it up from scratch. he learned how to build motorcycles from his pal Tanomuru, but thats another story. His "Masterpiece" gleamed in the twilight. he started the bike, and it purred like a monotone. it's machine like purr. he drove his bike towards his destination. a dark tunnel loomed ahead of him. he did not fear the tunnel, but it had a strange eeriness to it which was creepy . He decided to floor it and go straight through it. The dark consumed him with a strange felling of calm. when the darkness cleared he saw a faded and dead looking area. he noticed a red moon and he knew that something was aloof, because flocks of bats circled. He knew a vampire's seal had been released so he rushed towards the bats.

He arrived on time, and he saw two figures battling it out;one of these figures looked familiar. " Moka!?" he boomed

" Jack?" the silver haired woman yelled. she was swept aside into the thick tree line. She walked out of the leveled tree line without a scratch. "I'd hate to ask you this, but could you help me with this?" she asked " this guy is a nuisance"

" Sure why not" he said " I could show this guy a thing or two" . Instantly his sunny blond hair turned into a platinum blond, and his cerulean eyes were now blood red and slitted. Jack became taller and his muscles were thicker than before. Moka's opponent instantly could sense a demonic presence. " Hey buddy, stop picking on my cousin, or you are gonna star eating out of a tube" Jack said viciously.

" Stay out of this!" the opponent said.

" I guess you're just really stupid" Jack said with a smirk " I'm gonna have to knock some sense in that thick skull of yours". Jack had no mercy for him ; he did a Leaf Whirlwind to his opponent's neck. "Hmm, it seems your stubborn" Jack said "perhaps this will shake you up!". He did a couple of hand signs, and yelled "_Raiton: Raiken no jutsu!", _a blade of white hot lightning formed in his hand. Jack charged at the opponent and yelled " Eat this, punk ass!". The blade pierced his opponent's gut. I did a couple of hand signs and he yelled "_Kage Bushin no jutsu!"_, and instantly two clones poofed out of no- where. " Take this guy to the infirmary!" yelled. The clones and the guy disappeared in a poof of smoke. Jack turning back in to normal form.

" Hm, it seems you have gotten stronger Jack- Nii-san" Vampire Moka said with a smirk. she had her Rosario in her hand.

" Kinda" Jack said with a his foxy grin. " Well Moka- chan, how are ya?"

" I'm alright, but this seal thing is starting to become a nuisance" She said coldly. Moka adjusted the Rosario to her necklace and turning into her carefree self. " Nii-san what are you doing here?" Outer Moka asked.

" Tsunade- Baachan sent me to guard the Newspaper Club" Jack said.

"Wait, I'm in the newspaper club~" she said with a gasp.

"huh, I guess I'm gonna be watching over you Moka -chan!" he said with a grin. She smiled. " Well do you need a ride to the school?; since it's about 2 miles away" I asked.

"Sure!" " one sec" I yelled. I ran to my bike and started it up, and I brought out of the clearing.

"Nii-san, this is a true masterpiece' Did you build it your self?" she asked

"Yep, and from scratch" he said. he handed the helmet to Moka, and she adjusted to her head. they rode off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kitsune and the Succubus ( Chapter 1/ intro) By ZangetsuItachi17

Jack awoke on Friday, his crazy blond hair which is never, and will never be tame. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. His gleaming ocean blue eyes shined in the light. He undressed and took a relaxing shower. " Well it looks like i have to go to school" he thought. He started to get dressed in his school clothes; his Rosario gleamed brightly. a pale green dress shirt and light green pants, and instead of a green tie he wore his flashy orange tie. He walked out of his room and ran down the spiral staircase. His kitchen was the worst of all kitchens.

It was bland and austere. it had only one window; covered in a dry desert gloss. his apartment was not very big. only one bed, 1 bath and a average apartment living room. Jack kept it ship shape, but now there was a slight mess in his usually clean bedroom. he put on his old leather jacket, which has some orange swirls. he thought that he looked really good, and he got his sneakers on, and ran down his cracked cement steps and avoided the goose shit on the rusty aluminum railing. he walked down the bustling street. propaganda about the country spread as far as the eye could see, and beyond main street. Jack came upon the revolving garage just a few blocks ahead of his meek shelter. this revolving garage sparked awe and wonder in him since he arrived on this strange island, because of his mission sent from the fifth hokage.

Granny Tsunade sent him on a s- ranked mission to protect the newspaper club at Yokai academy. this newspaper club has been attacked a lot, and the headmaster of the academy is an old friend of the Third Hokage.

He was about to say hi to the old guys playing shogi in the park, but Shizune went to fetch him. he was going to see his brother Naruto, but she said it was urgent. that old hag sent him into suicide mission! She didn't tell that this academy is on a different continent, let alone another world. the people of this country and their culture freaked him out.

First of all shinobi get out of school at 13, and don't learn formally about language arts and math. only how to defeat enemies and kill with our jutsus. One of the good things of this cultures is their music, especially classic rock, like AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix, etc. Plus in this country Ninjas are bad ass Mo fo's if you get my meaning. Well he finally got his bike out; this raw piece of machinery was orange coated and had a radio built in. Jack had built it up from scratch. he learned how to build motorcycles from his pal Tanomuru, but thats another story. His "Masterpiece" gleamed in the twilight. he started the bike, and it purred like a monotone. it's machine like purr. he drove his bike towards his destination. a dark tunnel loomed ahead of him. he did not fear the tunnel, but it had a strange eeriness to it which was creepy . He decided to floor it and go straight through it. The dark consumed him with a strange felling of calm. when the darkness cleared he saw a faded and dead looking area. he noticed a red moon and he knew that something was aloof, because flocks of bats circled. He knew a vampire's seal had been released so he rushed towards the bats.

He arrived on time, and he saw two figures battling it out;one of these figures looked familiar. " Moka!?" he boomed

" Jack?" the silver haired woman yelled. she was swept aside into the thick tree line. She walked out of the leveled tree line without a scratch. "I'd hate to ask you this, but could you help me with this?" she asked " this guy is a nuisance"

" Sure why not" he said " I could show this guy a thing or two" . Instantly his sunny blond hair turned into a platinum blond, and his cerulean eyes were now blood red and slitted. Jack became taller and his muscles were thicker than before. Moka's opponent instantly could sense a demonic presence. " Hey buddy, stop picking on my cousin, or you are gonna star eating out of a tube" Jack said viciously.

" Stay out of this!" the opponent said.

" I guess you're just really stupid" Jack said with a smirk " I'm gonna have to knock some sense in that thick skull of yours". Jack had no mercy for him ; he did a Leaf Whirlwind to his opponent's neck. "Hmm, it seems your stubborn" Jack said "perhaps this will shake you up!". He did a couple of hand signs, and yelled "_Raiton: Raiken no jutsu!", _a blade of white hot lightning formed in his hand. Jack charged at the opponent and yelled " Eat this, punk ass!". The blade pierced his opponent's gut. I did a couple of hand signs and he yelled "_Kage Bushin no jutsu!"_, and instantly two clones poofed out of no- where. " Take this guy to the infirmary!" yelled. The clones and the guy disappeared in a poof of smoke. Jack turning back in to normal form.

" Hm, it seems you have gotten stronger Jack- Nii-san" Vampire Moka said with a smirk. she had her Rosario in her hand.

" Kinda" Jack said with a his foxy grin. " Well Moka- chan, how are ya?"

" I'm alright, but this seal thing is starting to become a nuisance" She said coldly. Moka adjusted the Rosario to her necklace and turning into her carefree self. " Nii-san what are you doing here?" Outer Moka asked.

" Tsunade- Baachan sent me to guard the Newspaper Club" Jack said.

"Wait, I'm in the newspaper club~" she said with a gasp.

"huh, I guess I'm gonna be watching over you Moka -chan!" he said with a grin. She smiled. " Well do you need a ride to the school?; since it's about 2 miles away" I asked.

"Sure!" " one sec" I yelled. I ran to my bike and started it up, and I brought out of the clearing.

"Nii-san, this is a true masterpiece' Did you build it your self?" she asked

"Yep, and from scratch" he said. he handed the helmet to Moka, and she adjusted to her head. they rode off to school.

_**The Kitsune and the Succubus Chapter 2: Ramen no Jutsu!**_

By Mangekyou Itachi17 ( I do not own naruto or Rosario +Vampire!)

Author's Note: this story is basically my first attempt, so bear with me!; Read and Review!

Tsukune was waiting for his friend/love interest: Moka Akashiya. It was around 7 am on Saturday' and he was dead tired. He spent most of last week in a hospital bed, because of a fight with the hybrid Youkai. Moka had her Rosario off, so she was her Vampire side. She basically beat the crap out of Kuyou and the Hybrid Youkai. Moka was a vampire; the biggest of the bloodthirsty; literally bloodthirsty. He was nearly drain of 2 units of blood. Tsukune was the only human in Youkai Academy, and he was pondering about his future. Kurumu popped out of nowhere and glomped him .

" Ohaiyo, Tsukune-kun!" she said cheerfully. Tsukune was suffocating. She got off him because there was ice kunai to her through " Ohaiyo" said Mizore in her usultone; ice cold. They her a ominous purr of a motorcycle . a motorcycle approaching them' and it had two people on it. It was bright orange; the second rider had pink hair. The motorcycle stopped and the second rider got off

"Thanks for the ride, Nii-san" the pink one said

" No problem, Moka-Chan" the blond said, and rode of into the sunset

" Moka who was that?" Kurumu asked

" That was my cousin" Moka said with a smile.


End file.
